


little love nest (just for us)

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2015 [7]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Making Out, Oofuri Rarepair Week 2015, thanks Abe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi wants to be a good kid and go to class, but Haruna always wins in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little love nest (just for us)

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS /Akihiko.jpg Ehe, anyway. I always seem to make Haruna some sort of sexual beast, don't I...? I don't know; maybe it's the face. 
> 
> For Rarepair Week Day 7: Free Day/End. The week started with the end of a friendship and ends with the start of a day. So I think it all comes full circle.

Mihashi shifted under the sheets, craning his head carefully to look at the clock. Nine-thirty in the morning. _Oh_ , he thought, stiffening up; he overslept. He needed to get out of bed so he could get ready for his morning class—and Mihashi would have made it out if the strong arm holding him in place didn’t stop him.

“Ren, stay,” a muffled voice croaked out.

“But… I need to go…”

“Just skip then.”

He was forcefully pulled back into bed with a yelp and the arm around his waist only tightened. Mihashi whined: he’ll make a fool out of himself if he entered that particular lecture hall late. Not to mention Abe will have a huge fit (and no matter what anyone says, being subjected to the pickled plum never gets any easier with time).

Mihashi had gotten a little better at arguing back since he graduated high school, but he always lost out to a certain pair of lips. Especially when those lips were making their way down the back of his neck and to the juncture of his shoulder where he really likes it.

“Wait—ah!”

Haruna smirked and nipped at the skin, still tender from their previous night’s activities. “You know you want to, Ren. ‘sides, it’s not like you have a test or anything.”

“M-Motoki-kun plays unfair…” Mihashi turned around to face him, lips pursed. _So do you_ , Haruna thinks with a smile. He leaned down to kiss the expression away, flicking his tongue against Mihashi’s lips. It gives the desired result: a soft gasp that allowed Haruna to finally execute his counterattack. Mihashi practically melted when their tongues met in heated, open-mouthed kisses—the cute whimpers of pleasure from the sensation as Haruna licked every part of his boyfriend’s mouth that he could. He always teased when Mihashi’s tongue tried to shyly take initiative because he secretly found it weirdly sexy when Mihashi tried to be aggressive with kissing.

They pulled apart for air before Haruna adjusted their position so that Mihashi lay on top of him. His hands snaked down to squeeze that cute little ass and he delighted in the squeak that came with it. Haruna pulled him in for another kiss, grinding their hips together, and he could feel himself getting hard.

“M-Motoki-kun,” Mihashi breathed out. God, he wanted to just plunge himself deep into this boy.

“Ren,” Haruna murmurs into his ear, voice thick with want, “Ren, I wanna—”

Mihashi’s phone sounds off with a chirpy string of electronic notes. Fucking dammit.

Mihashi glanced down apologetically before reaching over to get his phone. He froze at the sight of the name on the caller ID. Haruna could already guess who it was.

“Here,” Haruna said as he plucked the phone out of Mihashi’s hands. He ignored his boyfriend’s stammering about _He’s so mad probably_ and _Maybe I should go after all? Ah, but I won’t be able to make it in time_ and answered with an elongated, “Yes~?”

“I fucking knew you had something to do with this,” the voice from the other line yelled. Mihashi audibly stopped breathing. “If you’re seducing him right now, cut it the fuck out and let him come to class!”

Haruna rubbed small circles onto Mihashi’s hip to calm the boy down. “Takaya, Takaya… Ren needs a little tender love and care—you understand the concept of mental health days, don’t you?—and so I’m happily providing it. He probably won’t miss much.”

“That’s not the point, asshole!”

“Take good notes for him, okay~?” Haruna hung up, leaving Mihashi to look like he had just received a death sentence (which wasn’t too far from the truth, in all actuality). He sat up a little to give a quick peck to his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t worry about it. Leave Takaya to me. Let’s continue, yeah?”

Mihashi tried to glare and failed. “Y-You’re a horrible influence.”

“But you love me that way.”

And they continued to start their day off with some tender love and care—with a little more, of course.


End file.
